Naruto and the Demons Within
by I'm-The-Angel-of-Darkness
Summary: Naruto was attacked & beaten within inches of his life.Kyuubi saved him and now he has embraced his Yami no Kai & turned into a demon & now desires slaves meaning his classmates from the academy citizens of Konaha. All must be secretive! NaruHina pairing
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Hey this is my first fic so read and review. Give me any suggestions you have and I'll take them into consideration. Flames included.

I don't own Naruto… I mean come on…Does Masashi Kishimoto call himself the Angel of Darkness? Dear god….I hope not…. Anwayz…

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***Me saying something either explaing or irrevalent***

Summary:

So… Naruto is about six and he is being beaten within inches of his life by the citizens of Konoha. The kyuubi steps up and defends him against them. There was this lingering sense of darkness that Naruto decided to follow. He is now a demon and starts to require servants like a demon typically does. Let the story begin. ***if you have a better summary let me know please!***

Ch.1 the beginning.(not all chapters will have a title.)

Death.

It's a 5 letter word that at this particular moment eluded Naruto's grasp. He was 6 years old and being beaten within inches of his life by the citizens of Konoha.

'No matter how hard I try I can't fight back' he thought.

Death at this point seemed inevitable. He didn't know when it would strike but he prayed it'd be soon. With each blow the pain grew worse and worse until finally….. It stopped.

Had death finally stopped screwing with him and ensued?

No…. that wasn't it. Naruto opened his eyes to see his attacker being ripped apart by Kyuubi. With each blow he saw Naruto grew stronger but he also gained a lingering sense of darkness that came along. It didn't jump out and envelop him. Instead it waited…. And well… lingered.

*6 years later*

"And when using this jutsu you have to be careful of…." Droned on Iruka. Naruto, at the moment was not focused on his lesson He already knew this stuff, yet was forced to sit in the class and "listen."

He really should just walk out. It's not like anyone would notice. Everyone hated him, and avoided him at all cost.

'No one cares that I'm here. No one really wants me here. Why can't I just leave? You know what? I will.'

Naruto slowly got up and began walking towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"Bathroom Iruka-sensei."

"hurry up then. I'll want to see you demonstrate the latest jutsu when you return."

"Yes, Sensei."

Naruto continued walking towards the bathroom. 'Why'd I answer him? I should've just kept walking,I'd be gone if I had.*sigh* damnit I actually have to go back' He turned and walked back to class.

"Naruto let's see your clone jutsu." Said Iruka.

"Yes,Iruka-Sensei"

Naruto concentrated and performed the jutsu flawlessly. He looked at his teacher and then took his seat. He sat listening for all of 30 seconds and then fell asleep.

This pattern continued for the next three years. At the age of 15 Naruto is sitting in class and he is asleep.

In the dream he is having a tiny demon/devil like thing is leading his path. When he followed the demon/devil his life turned out great. When he didn't it was his reality. It was clear to him that he should follow this demon, not only in his dreams but his day to day life as well. Everyone already branded him a demon because of Kyuubi so why shouldn't he act like one? It was becoming clear to him now.

You see, Naruto had been fighting off the lingering sense of darkness, hoping it'd just go away. But the older he got the stronger the voice of the darkness or the _**Yami no Kai **_became.

At the current moment a devilish smile consumed Naruto ***A/n yes in his sleep!***And suddenly he woke up full of new knowledge and insight. Just like that he walked out of the room and took off, leaving his teacher and class in shock.

"Shikamaru? Where in the hell is he going?" asked Sakura.

"Troublesome…" mumbled Shikamaru and some more incoherent things.

'I wonder where Naruto is going….' Worried Hinata to herself, 'I hope he will be ok'

Some of Naruto's classmates mumbled things like "he was useless anyway him and that damn bright orange." Or "good riddance"

None of them could have predicted the shit storm that would soon be upon them.

Yay! Ch. 1 I've written up to about ch. 8 so I'll be adding one pretty frequently until I run out….. So until next time…. Always remember… Giggle evilly, laugh randomly, and Hail the log! (Amen!) Read and Review, and set something on fire!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Good peoples who continue to read this story Yay you! I appreciate it.

As I said before read and review give me suggestions that you find necessary or flame the story. I want to hear your opinions. I will take them into consideration.

I don't own Naruto. Too troublesome.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***Me saying something either explaining or irrelavent***

Forward to Ch. 2

It had been 4 weeks since Naruto left and he hadn't been seen since….

"Choji? Shikamaru? Have you heard anything about Naruto? Is he ok? "Asked a concerned Hinata. She asked everyday. She had always had a thing for the loud blonde and she didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't ok…. Maybe she'd go check on him after class. Just to make sure he was ok….

"I haven't heard from him." Said Shikamaru said. He knew why the Hyuuga was concerned. 'Troublesome crush. Well at least she cares.'

"Neither have I" Choji added.

"Oh. Thanks Anyway." She replied disappointed. Maybe she'd just stop by his house after class… 'Just to check on him' she reassured herself.

Iruka walked in and began teaching and Hinata tried really hard to pay attention but failed. The only thing on her mind was the loud mouth blonde and how no one had heard from or seen him in days. It had been four weeks since she'd since his spiky blonde hair, heard his voice watched him sleep….She giggled to herself at the memory of him sleeping.  
*Flashback (noises and ripple thingy)*

Iruka was at the front of the class reviewing the jutsu's they had worked on the previous couple of days. He had moved seats so Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other. Choji and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was trying to pay attention… but…failed. The blonde was asleep and his arm and thigh were touching hers. She was on the verge of passing out. This is the closest they had ever been, even if he was asleep. The more he breathed the deeper he sank into sleep and the more he leaned on her. One deep breathe and he'd be supporting her completely. But she didn't mind. He was cute was he was asleep, and she was too shy to get this close to him when he was awake….. Then suddenly she was completely supporting Naruto. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't exactly support them both, and they came tumbling down out of the chairs. Hinata first and Naruto close behind. She landed on her back and he fell on top of her…that was it….. She passed out.

When she came to she was on a Nurse's bed. Ice was on her head and a familiar blonde was staring at her.

"Hinata… are you ok?" His eyes full of concern and his voice had a worried tone. "I'm sorry I fell on you. Guess I need better control of my body when I'm asleep." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head attempting to add humor to make her feel better. Naruto didn't know what this feeling was but he felt awful. Poor Hinata…..and it was….all his fault. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt concern as more than a friend. He was concerned on a different level. 'Damned feelings' he thought to himself and viciously pushed the feelings away.

Hinata could tell he was thinking and she didn't want to interrupt." I'm ok Naruto" she replied blushing faintly "just need a little rest" She watched as Naruto waved and left and all she could do was wish he'd stay…  
*end flashback(ending flashback noises and ripple thingy)*

A small rock hit the window next to her, jolting Hinata out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the source and saw a small slip of paper. She picked it up with a frown… 'Naruto…'

Cliffhanger! Duh duh duhhhhnnnn!  
Ima little crazy anyway my beta ended this chapter and a couple others for me so in a way its kinda co-authored...(I do know my beta in actual life and he's insane and a walking encyclopedia….)  
So until next time my good people review, read and then review again, laugh randomly, eat some spaghetti(Italian food is nice…..) pet an animal of some sort, laugh at peoples pain, try peace and if that doesn't work smack the hell out of them cause you know it takes 42 muscles to frown and only takes 4 to reach out and smack the hell out someone and always hail the holy and almighty log! (Amen)  
AngelofDarkness out bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Its me again! Hi. Thanks for reading this.

If I owned Naruto….. he and Hinata would be together. All the other girls would stop stalking Sasuke and move on. And some other stuff that you don't care about… Onto the story!

Talking"

'Thought'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***Me saying something either explaining or irrelavent***

Ch.3

*** Before we go forward lets go back shall we?***

Hinata was in class daydreaming about a certain blonde. It had been 4 weeks since he was last seen. Right?

She heard a tiny stone hit the window and found a note with her name she picked it up:

Hinata-

Please meet me at the underground storage rooms 2 miles into the forest after class. I really need your help. Come alone and tell no one.

-Naruto

Hinata stared at the note in complete and utter shock. 'Naruto wants my help? What can I do?' She read the note again then passed out. Not because of her feeling but because Naruto had done something to the note. But Hinata of course didn't know that. When she came to she was once again on the nurse's bed.

She looked around and slowly got up and snuck out the door starting towards her new destination….. the forest. With each step she took a new thought raced through her mind…. 'What if I cant help? Is he ok?' All these thoughts and more raced through her mind. When she finally arrive he was already there. She sighed to herself ' he looks completely fine….. why…..' He turned around and looked completely different. His eyes were black with red tints, his grin more sadistic and promised violence.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata finally stuttered out.

I know I know its short but bear with me there are more.

So read review eat a waffle laugh at peoples pain make them admit they are wrong and Hail the Log! (amen)

I bid thee adieu(French!)

~AngelofDarkness~


	4. Chapter 4

Tis me. Again. Bored with me yet? I hope not. Anyway onward to Ch. 4 good news is the chapters start to get longer woo hoo!

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto I am not. A multi talented insane teenage girl I am!

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***Me saying something either explaing or irrevalent***

Ch.4

Hinata and Naruto were having a stare down. All Hinata could do was stare at Naruto in pure shock. "Naruto i-i-is th-th-that yo-you?" Hinata asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yea Hinata. It's me." Naruto replied in a menacing voice.

"Wh-what ha-happened to y-you?"

"Doesn't matter. Question is what's going to happen to you? Or rather what I am going to do to you."

And with that Hinata saw darkness.

*Flashback (noises ripple thingy)*

Naruto had just left his class and was arguing with himself and the _**Yami no kai**_** *Japanese for Darkness*.**

"Shit! Shit! What did I just do?"

"_**You embraced your Yami no Kai." **_ He told himself or did he? The voice he heard wasn't exactly his own. This one was darker and deeper.

"**Who** the fuck are you?" he screeched

"_**I'm our Yami no Kai. As soon as you embraced….. me…. I gained a voice. Cool huh?"**_

"ok… Why the fuck are you in my head?"

" _**Because…. When Kyuubi saved you she used Yo Kai***_**Japanese for demonic energy* **_**The Yo Kai made you heal. Better. Faster. Stronger. Once healed you had a choice. Embrace me. Or alternately ignore me. You chose me. Now it's my turn to lead you. Take control."**_

"what the fuck do you mean? Lead?

"

"_**yes, lead. Up until now you made the good choices. The ones on the so called light side. For the last 9 years actually. But finally, Finally! You snapped. Tired of being abused, tired of being treated like something you aren't. Your subconscious let me take over for a small amount of time and look at you now! You're already doing so much better!"**_

"Yeah…." Naruto said sarcastically, "I'm arguing with myself!"

Naruto's hand rose and he smacked himself.

"WHAT THE HELL? Did you just smack me?"

"_**No. you smacked yourself stupid…"**_

"Did you just make me smack myself?"

"_**Yes. Yes. I. DID. Here's the thing little child I'm in control now. When you walk it's because I allow it. When you speak it's because I say you can. I control you."**_

"Like hell you do!"

"_**Foolish delusional child."**_

And with hat Naruto's world faded to black.

***And thus ends ch. 4…. Lalala so Read and Review hail the log!(amen) have some fun, kiss a tree, crush a rock, develop troublesome feelings for someone then write a story about it, eat a cookie and review my story please! ***

**Peace! ~angelofdarkness~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Ch.5 YAY! SO I hope you enjoy it is by far the longest out of all and my beta wrote half of it because I got stuck so thanks TKB17.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***Me saying something either explaing or irrevalent***

Ch. 5

When Naruto came to he was in a chair. His hands were restraint behind him and his legs were duct taped to the chair.

"…the hell!" he said. A dark figure appeared in front of him.

"_**Let's play a game brat." **_The Yami no kai stated. _**"Ugh. I sound like a bad cliché." **_*** Name the movie that came from? And you get a special shout out for being correct.* **

The Yami no Kai or YnK rambled on.

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt but why in the hell am I tied to a fucking chair?" Naruto screamed.

"…_**.It's rude and dangerous to interrupt someone when they are arguing with themselves." **_He smacked Naruto. _**"Didn't your parents teach you **_**ANY **_**manners?"**_

"No. my parents died when I was young. So no. they didn't." Naruto deadpanned.

"…_**..Damn. Well, anyway this is an ancient tor-technique. Just to make sure that when I'm not physically abusing you you'll still do as you should."**_

"And if I don't?"

_**All these questions you have will soon be answered."**_

***End flashback (ripple noise…thingy)***

When Hinata regained consciousness she was in Naruto's arms just not in the way she wanted to be.

'Oh where are we?' she thought to herself. She didn't want him to know she was awake. Hinata looked around her to attempt to figure out where she was….

'Well….its dimly lit. And there's….dirt? A tunnel? It's fairly cool so we're underground? Why did Naruto bring me down here? What's wrong with him? What's going on?'

As Hinata worried Naruto's _**YnK**_ was currently guiding him.

'_**When you get her to the room lay her down on the bed. Take off her shoes and coat. You will receive further instructions once that is done.**_

"Yes Yami no Kai." Naruto stated.

Naruto continued walking forward and passed 3 doors. When he reached the fourth door on his right he opened it. In the small room there's was a bed, a steel table and 4 rolls of duct tape. ***Yes. Duct tape* **He laid Hinata on the bed then took off her shoes and coat.

"_**Now put her on the table."**_

*flashback (noise ripple…thingy)*

When he regained consciousness Naruto was strapped to a table. His hands and feet bound by duct tape. *** I like using duct tape!* **

"What the hell! Why am I stuck to a fucking table?" Naruto inquired.

"_**In the chair you kept moving. The tor-technique requires you to be still and you were**_

_**Being difficult. So I limited your motion." The YnK **_told Naruto. Slowly the YnK

Towards Naruto and pulled a kunai, a lemon and a packet of salt. He made a tiny cut on Naruto's shoulder. As Naruto looked at the new cut on his shoulder he realized he was shirtless.

"What did you go and do the for!" Naruto screeched his voice full of pain and rage.

The _**YnK**_ laughed. He squeezed the lemon juice into the wound and then sprinkled salt in it. Naruto winced in pain as the pain reached a new level.

**Another cut….pain. More of the lemon juice and salt it hurt so badly. **

**Pain.**

**Pain.**

So much. Pain.

It might have been days. It could have been years.

**Time, no longer held meaning to him. **

**How long had he been on that table?**

**How long had he been tortured by his inner darkness?**

***End flashback (ripple noise thingy)* *With Hinata***

Hinata shivered as she stared at the steel door in front of her. The room was cold. Very cold. And there was nothing in the room that could be used to warm herself. 'Naruto' had sat her down on the bed before taking away her jacket shoes and then the mattress placing her on the floor when he left. She walked over to the table and climbed on top of it curling into a ball before trying to get some sleep.

After who knows how long the lightning in the form of light emitting seal tags went out plunging the room into total darkness. And with no light or sound she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

***With Naruto***

Naruto, meanwhile, had set aside another of the rooms this one 16 square feet and began construction under the guidance of his **YnK.**

First, in the middle of the room, he placed a waist high 8 by 3 steel table, then seals to cement it to the ground. At either end he placed a wooden pole about 3 feet in diameter. Then he drilled two holes through the side, before cementing them to the ground and covering them with strengthening and self repair seals. In the holes which were placed like a 'T' he shoved a gear and chain he could tighten with. Naruto attached steel mechanicals lined with leather to the ends of both, covering everything with self repair and re-enforcement seals. Next he placed copper pipes along the ceiling that lead down and through the wall to a large basin, and drew suction and cooling seals. At the end of the pipe (which was adjustable), he stuck a precision nozzle.

Naruto let out a sigh of resignation before adding finger locks to one of the pair of cuffs. And then covered everything with cooling and chakra suppression seals. The _**Yami no Kai **_was practically giddy with excitement at the possibility of breaking the young girl.

"_**Lets begin" **_there was a quick struggle for control of the body which Naruto lost and The_** Yami no Kai **_took over.

Again thanks to my beta I was really stuck on this one and he helped out big time.

Read and review let me know what you like what you don't like. Hell you can tell me your favorite color as long as you review!(go ahead tell me I'd love to know!)

Until next time take care of your mother, hug a duck, eat some chicken, and laugh at ignorant (or ignant) people, be perverted, and hail the log! (Amen!)

AngelofDarkness says bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey good people! I hope you're liking the story. If not shoot me a PM or a review telling me why not. I won't know what I'm doing right or wrong if you don't let me know.

This chapter took a little bit of imagination and getting in touch with my girly side….. I actually died a little inside. (Sorry I'm very feminine not that I have a problem with girls who are it's just not me…. I have a theory that I was a guy in another life…) anyway good people.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***Me saying something either explaing or irrevalent***

I don't own Naruto. I wish I did sometimes but to my dismay I don't…

Ch.6

When the door opened all Hinata saw was white light. As she shielded her eyes a dark silhouette stepped out and grabbed her. She shrieked as the warm hands flung her over his shoulder. 'Naruto' she thought silently she didn't remember him being so strong... or musclar for that matter….

***Flashback (ripple noise thingy)***

It was the middle of the year, and Iruka was lecturing, Naruto was asleep and Hinata was…admiring…him. 'What beautiful hair he has. So soft looking. So blonde. The way it adds to his…quirky... look. It's perfect. The shine it has. The way it stays perfectly intact no matter what he does' *she sighed to herself full of lust as her thoughts raced on*

'Oh the ways I'd love to run my fingers through his hair as he slowly-' her thought got interrupted by Iruka asking her the dangerous of the seals they learned. She blushed slightly and whispered her answer.

'Listen to him snore. He asleep so often I can tell his breathing pattern. Soft, soft, short and harder, short and harder, long, long, sigh, grumble, soft. It's just so adorable. And his arms the way he crosses them to perfectly support his head right on top left on bottom. They look strong yet inviting. Oh, how I'd love for them to be around me. Holding on tight and never letting go. It'd be perfect. He's perfect.

Well….maybe not perfect but together we'd be perfect. We could walk hand in hand. He'd walk me home from a day of class and we'd get to my door and he'd hug me goodbye but before leaving he'd look at me with this look asking, pleading to kiss me and I'd give a slight nod and then it would happen. He'd grab my waist with hands and start slowly leaning towards me as I leaned up to meet him halfway then finally we'd-' Hinata's fantisiz-I mean daydreaming was once again interrupted but this time by the blonde himself. He woke up looked around mumbled and crashed once again. Hinata who had been fighting off a nosebleed lost the battle blood gushing from her nose as she lost consciousness.

***end flashback (noise ripple thingy)* **

But now as Naruto carried her to God-knows where, she noticed his hair had grown longer. Now reaching the ends of his shoulders and framed his face. It was streaked with black and the very tips were a blood red. The short blonde spikes were no more….. But she also noticed something else…. His clothes. The bright orange was gone and replaced with black pants. Hinata also noticed he was shirtless and all over his newly muscular arms and shoulder were cuts. Some small some very long. Some newly healed not even starting to scab yet other barely visible. In one part of his shoulder Hinata counted at least 50 scars. Most new.

'**You're almost to the room. Put her down then knock her out using the genjutsu. Wait for further instructions once you have done so.' **The **Yami no Kai **ordered. He sure was getting bossy.

"Naruto-kun? Where'd these scars come from?" Hinata inquired.

Naruto put her down in front of a door he then grabbed her hand with one of his and her waist with the other. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Hinata passed out.

"Poor Hinata. Emotions got the best of her. Didn't even need the genjutsu." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"**What did I tell you about deviating from the fucking plan" **roared the **YnK.**

Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut himself on the forearm. 'Fuck! That hurt' "Sorry Yami no Kai. Wont happen again." He winced in pain.

"**Better not. Now fix yourself. You're getting blood on the girl."**

_***So that be the end of ch. 6. Isn't the Yami no Kai a pleasant bastard? **_

_**So people as always….. read, review, review again cause it'll make me happy, hail the log (amen!) buy a holy log(amen), listen to the Jesus of Suburbia(green day owns that song it's great go listen!), tell me your favorite color buy a bunny. I like bunnies. And ALWAYS. **__**ALWAYS!**__** Have excellent focus like m- OOOOOOOOOOOO A SHINEY!**_

_**Me says bye bye to you (don't touch ME shiney. ITS MINE! *growls viciously*)**_

_**~AngelofDarkness~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey good people! I'm BACK! So sorry that you've been waiting.

"Talking"

'Thought'

_"Demon talking"_

_'Demon thinking'_

*Me saying something either explaining or irrelevant*

I don't own Naruto….. I deal with it.

*Let's go back shall we? When we last left Naruto he was about to begin having Hinata submit to him. And go!*

When Hinata woke up she was strapped to a table. Her arms and bound above her head with handcuffs and her feet bound to the end of the table stretching her to her length. She tried to lift her head but she realized it was too painful. She felt tired and achy all over her body. And cold. So. Cold. She tried to look around the room with her head on the metal table and she realized she was in a cement room. With bars on the windows and only a small amount of light slithering in.

Just when she was about to scream for someone to come in she heard footsteps. "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked trying to keep her voice from trembling. Her body hurt all over and even just speaking hurt her. The footsteps got closer and opened the door to the room.

"You're awake my love" the voice said.

"Naruto?" She asked knowing that voice anywhere. "Is that you?"

"It is indeed my dear. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. My body aches everywhere and I can't remember anything."

"Yeah that happens. Listen I'm going to unlock you and I want you to try and sit up for me ok?"

"I'll try." She said as he began to unlock her. She noticed something different about him he was so much more buff and his blonde locks were gone. She tried to remember the last time she saw him. But she couldn't. She just knew it was him and she couldn't even remember what she looked like…she barely remembered her own name.

"Hinata?" He said jarring her from her thoughts. "Can you sit up for me?" She lifted her head and grimaced and then the rest of body and let out a cry of pain and collapsed backwards falling into Naruto's arms instead of the table. She looked up into his eyes and saw that his normally crystal blue eyes, deeper than the deepest blue eyes were no longer blue. They were black. Not exactly black but the darkest brown she'd ever seen. She stared at this coupled with his new hair so long she forgot to blink. She also noticed how she didn't feel flustered or the need to pass out-something had definitely happened to her!

He looked down at her she was so beautiful even in that much pain. He wanted to take her pain away. Away from her beautiful black hair. Her in nothing but her bra and panties. It pained him to know she would soon change forever, judging on what happened to him maybe for the more…mature.*I'm a perv. Deal!* He knew what he had to do to take the pain away he just didn't know if he could. She was staring at him with her beautiful eyes and he knew soon he would have to cause her much more pain to take the pain away completely. He had to take her virginity. As described by his Yami No Kai.

*Flashback ripple noise thing*

Naruto sat on a chair talking to his inner self.

"So what do I have to do to recruit others?"

"_You must bring them here strap them spread eagle to this table and enter their subconscious. Once there you must wipe their mind of anything that tells them the duties that are gonna have to perform are wrong."_

"I don't follow.. What do you mean specifically?"

"_Keep up boy! Anything saying light is good dark is evil that type of bullshit. Anything that will interfere with the mission."_

"And what exactly is the mission?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he then slapped himself… "Damn it Yami No Kai it was an honest question!"

"_Be still! Pharaoh speaks! _*quote from my fav. Disney movie… can you guess it?*_ Soon I will be silenced just in the back of your mind never speaking up unless you're about to majorly fuck up! Once you've wiped the mind of Hinata and Shikamaru they will go forth and bring back others. Once enough have been gathered we will begin our takeover of the Konaha understand?"_

"Understood." Naruto nodded and was about to get Hinata when...

"_One other thing boy. Hinata will be in more pain then you were once she's done with initiation in order to soothe it and completely turn her you must" the Yami No Kai giggled pervertly_

"What?" asked Naruto.

"_You must have sex with her." _

"**WHAT?"** Naruto screeched.

"_Yes. The act will submit her to you completely mentally and physically. The thought of this act will scare her and she will refuse at first. You are going to have to take it from her or persuade her, your choice. The act itself will give her the most excruciating pain at first then pleasure her peak.. She'll sleep for about 6 hours and wake up a completely different person. Inside and out.. LITERALLY." the Yami No Kai finished._

"But what if I don't do it?" Naruto asked afraid of not only hurting her but not knowing what he was doing.

"_She could turn back. Ruin everything and die. Your choices are screwing her or kill her. You'll make the right decision when the time comes and I promise not to affect it." The Yami No Kai said giggling and stepping back into Naruto's mind._

Naruto buried his head in his hands and shook his head mumbling about how fucked up this all was.

*End Flashback Ripple noise thing*

Naruto looked over at Hinata lying in his arms and knew what he had to do. He weighed the option of telling her or just going for it. He didn't have to decide because Hinata leaned up closing the distance between them and kissed him. He could tell that it hurt her because after a just a few seconds she pulled away and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hinata that you're in so much pain I want to take it away but in order to do that I have to do something to you that you probably opposed to." He told her looking deep into her eyes.

"I trust you Naruto-Kun." She said smiling faintly.

"I have to have sex with you." He said blushing

Hinata squeaked and bugged her eyes at him.

"I know but it's the only way to take your pain away you just have to trust me and I'll make it go away I promise."

"I do." She said smiling at him and kissed his check. He laid her down gently and looked at her and smiled "Soon this will be over my koibito *sweetheart*" he said as he kissed her gently.

*after 15 mins. of screaming bloody murder then of pleasure then of "no dumbass not there" then "just stop."*

Naruto was carrying her to his bedroom her entire body was limp and sticky from the sweat on her body. He laid her down on the bed with a cover over her and kissed her forehead. "When you wake up" he said "you will understand everything and we can begin the next part of our plan. Sleep well my koibito. You will need your rest." He closed the door and waited for his second-in-command to wake up.

Ta-Da! Well I'm back! And I chose to take it in a whole different direction but I'm hoping it still works let me know what you think? I got inspired at 1 am so I wrote it out my beta didn't even get a chance to beta it before I posted it so it maybe rough around the edges but I was excited to post it so I did!

Let me know what you think until next time my little minions read this review it! Go camping, believe in something! Have some bacon or vegetarian/vegan bacon substitute. Try something new and get something shiney!

~AngelOfDarkness~


End file.
